


Sweet Drug

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, May contain slight spoilers for V's route, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: The elixir Ray gave you leaves an unpleasant taste in your mouth, so he gives you something much sweeter to drown in.





	Sweet Drug

The bottle in your hand is cold, but Ray's hand over your own is warm, and in a sense, comforting. It's a reassurance that he's with you and will continue to be with you forever; he promised, after all. You eye the liquid inside the bottle, and you can feel Ray's intense gaze linger on your face. Perhaps he's gauging your reaction to see if you have any doubts about this, and he's prepared to do and say anything to convince you that this is the right choice. That you will be happy and together with him forever if you drink this strange concoction.

With a deep breath, you bring the opening of the bottle closer to your lips, and the young man's eyes shine with eagerness and excitement. Ray lets go of your hand and allows you to drink the elixir of your own free will. You tilt your head back, allowing the liquid to wash down your throat. It's surprisingly thick, and for the most part, it tastes bitter with a hint of sweetness behind it. You almost regret your choice.

"Make sure to drink all of it," Ray's clear voice cuts through your self-doubt. "And then, you'll be a part of our paradise. Everything will be okay..."

You feel the young man's hand on the small of your back. He sounds confident and sure, and you decide to trust him. He's done nothing but shown you kindness and care ever since you came here, and it's obvious that you're somebody very important to him. It doesn't seem like he would do anything to harm you, so you swallow the remainder of the elixir while pushing away the rest of your thoughts.

"Good girl," Ray coos lovingly, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear when he sees you finished everything. "Thank you for trusting me... For staying with me..."

You blink repeatedly, suddenly feeling very strange. Your mind is hazy, and the world is spinning around you. Ray catches your figure before you can collapse to your knees, and you place a hand on your head to try to make some sense of your surroundings.

"I don't...feel good..." you say brokenly, your thoughts becoming fragmented with each passing second.

"It's okay," Ray tells you. "It means the elixir is working. You'll start to feel better soon. For now, you should sleep. I'll carry you to your room..."

It's a surprise to you how Ray is able to carry your weight despite his slender figure. He holds you against him as though you're a porcelain doll, and it makes you feel safe in his arms. The young man opens the door to your room with his foot before walking over to the bed to set you down. He walks back to the door and shuts it before heading towards the curtains.

"It's a beautiful night," Ray comments idly as he draws the curtains back to let the moonlight seep in the room. "...Or is it because you're finally one of us now...?"

The app developer turns around to face you, and he takes a sharp inhale of air. There you lie on the bed in such an innocent pose, your hair sprawled out across the sheets like an angelic halo as the stars and moon illuminate your body and shine in your eyes. Ray feels something in him stir at the sight, and heat rises to his cheeks. _Lust_ , he realizes soon afterwards. It's his first time ever feeling like this, and it feels...dangerous. But a _good_ kind of dangerous...

"How do you feel?" He asks to distract himself, his fingers fiddling with the sleeves of his outfit.

Your eyebrows scrunch together, and you purse your lips. "The elixir... was kind of bitter. I can still taste it in my mouth..."

A guilty frown makes its way onto Ray's features. "Oh, I'm sorry... I must have messed up with the elixir... And I tried so hard to make sure it would be to your liking, too... I'm sorry..."

You shake your head, the previous nausea leaving you and instead replaced with something like joy. You don't know _why_ you feel happy, but it feels really nice. Like you don't have to worry about a single thing... Ah, this must be what Ray meant by paradise... "It's okay," you tell the young man to try and dispel those nasty feelings inside him. "But can you try to give me something sweet to wash away the taste?"

You shift around on the bed, and Ray's eyes watch as the fabric of your skirt rides up, revealing a bit more of your skin. His heart thuds loudly in his chest, and he swallows the lump in his throat before nodding his head. "Okay, I'll be right back."

The app developer leaves the room and heads towards the kitchen to cook up something super sweet for you to drink. His strides are quick and purposeful as he walks back to where you are, drink in hand, when he passes by one of the labs. The young man pauses in front of it as an idea forms in his mind.

Ray knows that what he's thinking is wrong. He shouldn't go through with it, but _that guy_ who the young man tried to desperately push down was stirred from his slumber. Ray doesn't want to listen to him, but he keeps on whispering in his ear, an insistent buzzing noise that won't go away.

_"Stop being a coward and just do it."_

"No, I don't want to hurt her..."

_"It's because you're always like this that you're all alone. If you don't take the initiative, then that woman will end up leaving you like everybody else from before."_

"No, she wouldn't... She's different... She promised me..."

_"And didn't that redhead make a promise to you as well? What happened to his promise? How do you know that woman isn't the same?"_

"I... She..."

_"Make her yours. Claim her as your own."_

"But... But what if I hurt her? What if I make her angry or upset at me?"

_"She won't... Because you'll make her feel good, won't you? You'll be a good boy to her and make her **feel paradise**."_

* * *

You're lying idly on the bed, waiting for Ray, and wondering why he's taking so long. You don't know how long it's been since he left, but you already miss him and come back already. The distinct sound of the door opening reaches your ears, and you prop your head up to see Ray standing there with a drink in hand. Your eyes light up at the sight of him, and you move to sit up on the bed.

The young man has a smile on his face as he approaches you and hands you the glass he's holding, your fingers brushing together. "Here, I hope it's sweet enough."

You graciously accept the drink and take a sip. "It's deliciously sweet!" You exclaim as you gulp down the rest of its contents.

Ray sits down on the edge of the mattess as he watches you drink the liquid, ignorant and unsuspecting. Once you've downed the whole thing, he takes the glass from you and sets it on top of the bedside drawer before directing his attention back to you. His eyes are intense, and you can feel yourself blushing underneath his gaze.

Silence falls between you two, but it isn't uncomfortable. Ray reaches out and strokes your cheek, and it almost seems like he's waiting for something from you, but you don't know what. The sweetness of the drink you just took still lingers on your tongue, and you feel something within you stir as Ray's gaze falls to your lips.

He doesn't say anything and instead just leans in, hoping that you won't move away. His heart soars when you lean forward as well, meeting him halfway and closing the gap between you two. The kiss is soft and experimental, lips moving awkwardly from inexperience, but it feels nice. It feels _right_.

Ray lets instinct take over for a second, pushing you down onto the bed and pinning your wrists down. He throws a leg over to the other side of your body, positioning himself above you. His eyes are dark as he gazes down at your face, his grip on your wrists tightening the slightest bit. The young man chews on the corner of his lip and scrunches his eyebrows together. It looks as though he's struggling with himself.

"Ray, let go of my wrists," you tell him.

" _No_ ," he snaps in desperation and shakes his head. "No, I won't let you go. I won't let you leave me... Please don't leave me..."

"I'm not going to leave you," you assure the app developer, hoping he can see your sincerity. "Trust me."

Ray hesitates for a moment but eventually heeds your wish. You offer him a smile in appreciation before allowing your hands to rest on his clothed crotch. Ray's breath hitches, and he whimpers lowly at the contact. It feels strange to him to be touched like this, but the tingles that course through him feel so...

"A-Ah!" Ray gasps, his voice of a higher pitch than normal as his body jolts for a second when you start rubbing your palm against him, feeling his manhood through his clothes. He gets hard quickly and easily, his breathing much more ragged before he decides how uncomfortable and tight his pants feel the more you continue to palm him.

Without a word, Ray starts to strip himself of his clothes, the room being suddenly too hot for them. His cheeks become flushed when he sees you watching his every move with your full attention and licking at your lips with each new exposure of his skin. You bite back a pleased groan when his erect cock finally comes into view. He isn't large, but he isn't necessarily small either.

Acting quickly, you wrap your fingers around his length, eliciting a soft moan from his lips when you start to stroke him. He's quiet for the most part save for a few whines and whimpers, and you dismiss the voice in the back of your mind that's wondering how the situation ended up like this.

Ray's eyelids flutter shut, and he looks to be in absolute rapture from something as simple as this. You almost forget your own increasing arousal before Ray takes your breasts into his hands. He opens his eyes once more and watches your reaction, smiling to himself when you arch your back when he pinches your nipples between his fingers through the fabric of your shirt.

Eventually, your hand stops stroking his length and instead wrap your fingers around Ray's wrist. He tilts his head in curiosity when you quietly guide his hand underneath your skirt and up to your clothed sex. Ray inhales sharply when his fingers come into contact with the wet fabric, and although he doesn't know why, he feels himself getting even more aroused.

Experimentally, Ray pushes the obstruction aside and slowly slips his index finger inside your heat. You sigh in satisfaction, and the young man groans in response to the wet warmth that encases his finger. It's all so new, but the feeling of being inside you, even with just a single digit, feels completely exhilirating.

Ray carefully slips his finger out, marvelling at the way your walls try to pull him back in, so he slides his finger back inside and looks at you in wonder at the expression you're giving him. He repeats the motions in a slow rhythm, and he can't bring himself to stop when he sees your lips part to take in air, your chest rising and falling.

"Does it feel good?" Ray asks, his voice coming out much deeper than before. Somewhere along the way, he managed to get a small surge of confidence in his actions.

You nod your head, your fingers curling around the bedsheets for purchase. "Yes," you answer him with a whine, bucking your hips to encourage Ray to increase the speed of his strokes, but he doesn't heed your wish.

Instead, an idea forms in the app developer's mind, and his eyes become lidded. For a second, you see a glimmer of mischievousness behind his curled smile with a hint of...fear? Desperation? "If I continue doing this, will you promise to stay with me forever?"

_God_ , you need more than just this, so you answer enthusiastically, "Yes! I promise, so please..."

"I think..." Ray starts, slipping his finger out, resulting in you whining in protest. He pops his slick finger inside his mouth in curiosity and twirls his tongue around the digit. A visible shiver runs down his spine as he moans in satisfaction at the taste that fills his senses. He sucks at his finger with vigor, forgetting about you for a moment.

"Ahh..." Ray exhales, the vowel coming out to sound incredibly lewd as his cheeks flush, a delighted smile on his features. "You taste so sweet... I think I want something... _more_."

He doesn't explain what he means by "more" and instead shifts around, making quick work of removing your clothes. You're vaguely aware of the sound of fabric ripping in his haste, but it doesn't seem to bother either of you all that much. Ray proceeds to maneuver himself so that he's kneeling in between your legs. The young man takes your thighs and spreads them apart, the excitement evident in his movements and expression. Ray then positions the tip of his cock at the entrance of your sex, and he pauses for a second.

You have half a mind to ask Ray if he has any condoms to use, but he pushes himself inside you with one quick thrust before you can even say anything, and the thought of practicing safe sex leaves your mind completely when you realize just how good it feels to have him fuck you raw. Ray doesn't wait for you to adjust, already moving at his own pace.

His thrusts are sloppy and uncoordinated, merely allowing whatever feels good to him to guide him. You rub circles at your clit to follow him in his pursuit of pleasure, and he catches sight of it. The young man picks up on it and learns quickly, pushing your hand away so that he can take over.

To your surprise, you reach your peak soon afterwards. You take a sharp inhale of breath when you feel the coil in the pit of your stomach unravel, your body writhing as you clench tightly around the young man. You've never cum this quickly before, and it isn't like Ray is all _that_ good with his actions.

You turn your head to the side after catching your breath, Ray still thrusting his hips with a desire to prolong this experience for as long as he can, and your eyes catch sight of the glass that the app developer gave you just before all this happened. Realization dawns on you, but you don't get to linger on that thought for too long.

Ray grips your throat, not hard enough to give you difficulty breathing but firm enough to get your attention. "Look at me," he demands with a deep and desperate growl, and you find yourself doing so.

The subtle weight on your throat and lustful look on his face almost immediately pulls another orgasm out of you, or maybe it's because of the effect of the drugs that you suspect is in your system. Frankly, you don't care which it is as white fills your vision, your body feeling like it's on fire when you start to become more aware of your surroundings.

The mattress creaks from all the movement, the salty sweat of your body making you stick to the sheets underneath you. Ray moans and grunts in tandem with each push of his hips, burying his throbbing cock deeper and deeper inside you.

"More..." you vaguely hear him mutter underneath his breath, the volume of his voice growing higher and higher as he continues, "More... More, more, moremoremore _MORE_ —"

He's much more frantic now, lost in the sensations that consume him entirely. You keep on trying to pull him in with each snap of his hips, and it drives him crazy how warm and tight you feel around him. With this, he's certain that you will never leave him. The two of you are one, and Ray cannot imagine a future if ever separated. You are _his_ , and he isn't letting you go. Now that he's had a taste of sweet perfection, he refuses to give you up to anything or anyone that easily.

Ray leans forward and crashes his lips with yours in an open-mouthed kiss. He drinks in your moans and sighs as his hands grab and squeeze at your flesh. His nails dig into your skin, breaking the kiss apart to gasp for air. His breathing is ragged, and his voice whines and whimpers for you. Ray tilts his head back and clenches his eyes shut as his pace falters and his thrusts become much stronger.

Before long, Ray finally lets himself go and cries out loud, the pitch of his voice rising several steps. He buries his twitching cock deep within you as his hot cum spurts out and fills your walls. Ray is gripping onto you so tightly, and there are tears in the corners of his eyes as he brokenly chants your name underneath his breath.

As soon as he's completely spent, Ray collapses onto your sweat-slicked body, his own body occasionally twitching from the pleasurable aftershocks of his climax. He hasn't pulled out yet, and the young man mewls at how warm and good he feels, both inside and out. Even with his heart rate slowing down to its usual speed, his mind is still reeling with delight. Even the elixir he was so dependent on never had an effect this strong.

"Ray, you're heavy..." you breathe out underneath the young man, and he finally snaps himself back to reality.

Mumbling an apology, Ray rolls off of you but then proceeds to wrap his arms around you. You catch sight of a pleased smile on his lips before he buries his face into your chest. "Thank you for staying with me," his voice comes out muffled against your skin, but there's something in the intonation that makes you pity him.

"I'll stay with you forever, Ray..." you tell him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and he squeezes you tighter in his arms. "Forever and ever in our paradise..."

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I was kinda more interested in trying to write Ray's character than the actual smut itself.  
> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
